The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink, that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP11 GWE04’.
‘WP11 GWE04’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP11 GWE04’ in 2004 for its double white flowers, ruffled petal edges, strong spicy clove-like fragrance and gray-blue foliage.
‘WP11 GWE04’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the controlled pollination of an existing selection of Dianthus from the inventor's breeding program, namely Dianthus code name ‘ASH22’ (unpatented and unreleased) as the female parent plant, by an existing selection of Dianthus from the inventor's breeding program, namely Dianthus code name ‘Clujh’ (unpatented and unreleased) as the male parent plant.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP11 GWE04’ was first accomplished in 2004 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. ‘WP11 GWE04’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.